Une dernière bonté du Fantôme de l'Opéra
by Cantharide
Summary: Séquelle du Fantôme de l'Opéra : fin janvier 1910, le dernier épisode de notre roman à peine paru, Gaston Leroux reçoit la visite du baron de Castelot-Barbezac, mari de Meg Giry. Ce dernier est persuadé que F. de l'O. a, d'une manière ou d'une autre, causé son mariage. Bien vite, le journaliste se lance dans une nouvelle enquête...
1. Chapitre I

**Un petit coucou à tout lecteur ouvrant cette nouvelle histoire, écrite pour changer un peu des misères amoureuses d' _Un monde de magie et de vérité_ (que je ne délaisse d'ailleurs pas pour autant). Au programme, le récit du mariage de Meg Giry avec le baron de Castelot-Barbezac... Pas de pairing avec Érik, donc, mais que ça ne vous empêche pas de lire pour autant ! **

_**Enjoy**_ **et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review en passant, ça fait toujours plaisir. ;-)**

* * *

 **I.**

 _Où l'on apprend que le récit  
des faits du Fantôme de l'Opéra  
n'est peut-être pas terminé._

Les dernières lignes de mon feuilleton venaient à peine de paraître dans le dernier numéro de janvier du _Gaulois_ , lorsque je reçus la visite du baron Henri de Castelot-Barbezac, dont la femme, Marguerite Jules, fille aînée de Mme Giry, m'avait été d'un si précieux secours dans l'élucidation du mystère du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Le cours de mon enquête m'avait poussé à ne voir en lui que le mari d'un de mes témoins, un figurant parmi tant d'autres, nullement mêlé à l'affaire qui m'intéressait. J'ignorais alors à quel point j'étais loin du compte ! Néanmoins, surpris de sa visite, je l'invitai à entrer.

Il me faut dès à présent préciser que ce baron Henri de Castelot-Barbezac, issu d'ancienne noblesse gasconne, était alors un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, au visage taillé à la serpe encadré de minces favoris poivre et sel, à la mine avenante, légèrement bedonnant; en somme, l'incarnation de cette ancienne noblesse embourgeoisée, ni mondaine, ni décadente. Bien que son mariage ait en son temps défrayé la chronique, le baron Henri avait toujours été d'un naturel esthète, raffiné et tranquille, quoique généralement blasé. L'air anxieux peint sur son visage me renseigna donc immédiatement sur la gravité de la situation.

Sans plus de façon, j'offris au baron Henri un verre de cognac – les longues discussions que j'avais eues en sa présence avec sa femme nous permettaient bien ce genre de petites familiarités – et m'enquis des raisons de sa venue. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le faire parler.

« Monsieur Leroux… Quand vous avez interrogé Marguerite sur les événements de 1881, afin d'étayer votre récit des aventures du Fantôme de l'Opéra… Je vous avoue avoir écouté vos conversations d'une oreille plutôt amusée. Mon épouse est femme de théâtre, vous le savez. J'ai toujours cru que cette histoire de fantômes n'était qu'un ragot de coulisse supplémentaire, un de ces ragots dont la bonne madame Giry – Dieu ait son âme – était si friande, une de ces histoires qu'elle utilisait pour _se faire mousser_ , comme on dit, auprès du superstitieux personnel de l'Opéra. Aussi me contentais-je d'ordinaire d'acquiescer gravement, mais sans ostentation, aux affabulations de ma femme. Dois-je même vous avouer qu'elles me plaisaient ? Qu'elles me divertissaient ? L'esprit de Marguerite, monsieur Leroux, m'a toujours fasciné par ses trésors d'inventivité: jamais, en trente ans de mariage, je ne me suis ennuyé en sa compagnie… »

Le baron se lança alors dans une longue digression sur Marguerite de Castelot-Barbezac, sur l'amour qu'il lui portait depuis le premier jour et sur la façon dont il avait prouvé à la face du monde la pureté des sentiments qui les unissaient. Il me tardait d'entendre la suite du récit, l'explication même de sa présence; cependant, l'excitation du baron était telle que je préférais ne pas interrompre ses épanchements. Je lui resservis un cognac.

« Monsieur Leroux – dit-il enfin, après dix longues minutes d'errance verbale – j'ai lu votre récit… et je me suis senti subitement bien bête d'avoir, pendant si longtemps, ri sous cape des dires de mon épouse. Vous m'avez convaincu de l'existence du Fantôme de l'Opéra. Partant, de la véracité des faits que Marguerite et sa mère m'ont raconté. »

La mine du baron s'assombrit subitement.

« … Et si ces histoires sont vraies, monsieur Leroux… Mon mariage n'est qu'un simulacre. »

Je regardai avec étonnement le visage maintenant décomposé du baron Henri, la profonde tristesse de son regard, sans parvenir à comprendre ce qui les avait causés. Il remarqua ma stupeur, sourit tristement et poursuivit son récit.

« Votre enquête ne vous a sans doute pas amené jusqu'à la fin de l'année 1881, monsieur Leroux: en novembre de cette année, j'épousai Marguerite, au mépris des règles sociales alors en vigueur. Je l'avais rencontrée… quelques mois plus tôt, monsieur. _Dix jours après la disparition de Raoul de Chagny_. Oh ! je vous entends déjà me dire : 'allons, monsieur de Castelot-Barbezac, ce n'est sans doute qu'une coïncidence…' Mais vous savez comme moi, monsieur Leroux, qu'IL avait promis à la mère Giry que sa fille serait impératrice… Vous le savez : Marguerite vous a remis ce pauvre bout de papier hérité de sa mère. Quelle étrange coïncidence, n'est-ce pas, que la coryphée au destin si prometteur soit précisément celle qui tombe dans les bras d'un homme tel que moi… »

Ma réponse fut sans doute davantage destinée à le rassurer qu'à me convaincre.

« Monsieur le baron, dis-je, vous savez comme moi que le hasard a toujours sa part… Lorsqu'Érik a laissé partir Christine Daaé et le vicomte de Chagny vers le nord du monde, il s'est condamné à mort. Il a mis de l'ordre dans ses affaires, comme vous l'avez lu, en rendant aux deux directeurs de l'Opéra leurs vingt mille francs, puis en scellant les entrées de la Demeure du Lac, sauf une: le passage de la rue Scribe, qu'il a emprunté lors de sa dernière sortie à la surface de la terre… lorsqu'il est allé raconter la fin de son histoire au Persan. Il est mort un mois et demi après le dénouement de sa tragédie… Non, monsieur de Castelot-Barbezac, je ne crois pas qu'Érik ait orchestré votre union à Marguerite Giry. Et quand bien même il l'aurait fait, cela n'altère en rien la véracité des sentiments de votre épouse…

— Peut-être avez-vous raison, monsieur Leroux. Peut-être avez-vous raison… Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, aussi invraisemblable soit-elle… Pourtant, je doute, monsieur Leroux. Atrocement. Ma femme n'a jamais été ambitieuse ou, du moins, je ne l'ai jamais crue telle… Comment aurait-elle pu me mentir pendant trente ans ? Peut-être, sans doute, avez-vous raison… Après tout, je l'ai rencontrée au bal masqué de l'Opéra. Elle était attablée avec trois autres danseuses. Mon ami d'alors, Amédée d'Anquetil, était l'amant de l'une d'elles… Marguerite lui a été présentée par sa maîtresse… Il l'a invitée à danser, pour la forme. Puis, elle a valsé avec moi. Elle était fine, gracieuse, malgré son visage noiraud et son corps maigre de garçonne… J'ignorais, alors, que je dansais avec ma future femme. J'ignorais même qu'un jour, j'en tomberais amoureux ! Mes amis m'ont, pendant toute la soirée, taquiné sur cette petite coryphée qui n'était même pas jolie. Et, de fil en aiguille… Peut-être avez-vous raison, monsieur Leroux. Les plaisanteries d'Amédée d'Anquetil ont sans doute conditionné mon mariage, bien plus que les hypothétiques agissements du Fantôme de l'Opéra… Mais le doute reste… »

Je n'étais pas accoutumé à voir le baron Henri de Castelot-Barbezac ému de la sorte. Aussi tentai-je une dernière fois de le réconforter.

« Mon cher baron, si vous me le permettez, je tâcherai de faire la lumière sur les derniers agissements du Fantôme de l'Opéra, si peu de temps avant sa mort. J'espère ainsi vous ôter ces doutes.

— Merci, monsieur Leroux, merci ! »

La gratitude peinte sur son visage était des plus poignantes. Après quelques civilités d'usage, je raccompagnai le baron à la porte, le vis partir en voiture et retournai dans mon bureau. Curieusement, j'en venais à partager les doutes de l'honorable mari de la petite Meg… La coïncidence peut-être trop forte entre leur rencontre et la fin des agissements du Fantôme de l'Opéra… Avouerais-je même que renouer avec cette énigme, ce dossier clos depuis si peu de temps, m'enthousiasmait ? Mon enquête serait sans doute compliquée, les protagonistes de la tragédie étant pour la plupart décédés depuis longtemps: madame Jeanne Giry, l'ouvreuse de la loge numéro 5, avait rendu son âme à Dieu au début du siècle; le vicomte de Chagny et Christine Daaé étaient partis pour toujours; quant au Fantôme lui-même, son corps reposait aux tréfonds de l'Opéra. Le Persan était également mort depuis peu… Demeuraient cependant quelques témoins cruciaux, dont Meg Giry elle-même. Je résolus cependant de commencer mon enquête à la première rencontre qu'elle eut avec le baron, lors de ce bal masqué…

* * *

 **Alors, Érik ou pas Érik ? Et s'il y est vraiment pour quelque chose, à votre avis, comment a-t-il procédé pour pousser Meg dans les bras d'Henri ? Laissez-moi un petit message avec votre avis... et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !**

 **P.S. : les suggestions, idées et autres souhaits sont les bienvenus également !**


	2. Chapitre II

**Et voici une petite suite au premier chapitre ! Lisez bien et laissez-moi un petit mot pour la suite. =) Je suis toujours ouverte aux suggestions !**

 **Répondons aux reviews maintenant...**

 **Emrys: haha ! Ben voilà qui comblera l'attente, alors (même si t'es toujours au courant de mon avancée, vu qu'on en parle à peu près à chaque fois qu'on se croise... bref !).**

 **Clélia: wow, ça fait super longtemps qu'on s'était plus écrit, en fait ! 0_0 Contente de te relire ! =D J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien pour toi !**

 **Wild Concerto: heureuse de constater que mon imitation lerouesque est un peu crédible ! =P Je te souhaite - et aux autres aussi, d'ailleurs - une bonne lecture pour le chapitre suivant. ;-)**

* * *

 **II**

 _Où l'on se plonge  
dans de vieux journaux_

La visite du baron de Castelot-Barbezac, si elle m'avait laissé quelque peu dubitatif, avait surtout réveillé en moi une insatiable curiosité, sans doute aggravée à l'idée que la formidable et tragique histoire du Fantôme de l'Opéra, du pauvre malheureux Erik, ne soit pas tout à fait terminée. Comment ne pouvais-je pas douter qu'un homme tel que lui, doté de si prodigieuses ressources intellectuelles, n'ait pas été – ne fût-ce qu'un petit peu ! – pour quelque chose dans l'union, au demeurant heureuse, du baron et de la petite Meg ? Je demeurais pourtant sceptique à l'idée d'aller, _ex nihilo_ , interroger les survivants de cette terrible aventure, sans avoir à l'esprit tous les détails publics de l'idylle de 1881. Aussi décidai-je de commencer mes recherches au fond des bibliothèques, là où je les avais interrompues en apprenant le drame des Chagny et la disparition de Christine Daaé.

(Il me faut immédiatement admettre qu'aucun de ces détails n'était parvenu à ma connaissance à l'heure même où ils arrivaient : j'étais alors bien jeune – treize ans ! – et je vivais en province, à Nice, avec mes parents. Ma venue à Paris n'eut lieu qu'en 1886, lorsque je m'inscrivis à la Sorbonne, en faculté de droit. À cette époque, les faits de 1881 avaient pour ainsi dire disparu de la mémoire du grand public, comme bien de petites anecdotes mondaines.)

Les fruits de mes premières recherches ne furent guère nombreux, ni satisfaisants. L'essentiel de la presse se bornait à caricaturer, plus ou moins malicieusement, ce baron d'une petite vingtaine d'années et sa malingre danseuse. Je pus néanmoins constater que les premières mentions de cette idylle remontaient à fin mars 1881, quelques semaines seulement avant les festivités de Pâques. Connaissant la vitesse de transmission des rumeurs dans le tout-Paris, j'en déduisis que le bal auquel le baron avait fait référence lors de notre entrevue avait eu lieu peu après les festivités pascales. Ses dires me confortaient d'ailleurs dans cette idée, puisqu'il affirmait avoir rencontré Meg Giry _dix jours après le drame des Chagny_. Un petit retour en arrière dans les coupures de presse m'informa que le bal masqué en question avait eu lieu le 24 mars 1881, au Foyer de la danse de l'Opéra Garnier. La Carlotta y avait chanté deux airs de Meyerbeer, particulièrement applaudis, à en croire les critiques. Un chroniqueur narquois avait même ajouté que « pour une fois, aucun incident imputable au Fantôme n'avait pu être déploré. » Dire que j'étais sur le point de lui donner tort…

Quelle avait été, alors, l'attitude d'Erik ? Son état d'esprit ? L'enlèvement de Christine, le meurtre de Philippe de Chagny, la capture de son frère Raoul et du Persan avaient eu lieu dix jours plus tôt, le 14 mars. Combien de temps étaient-ils restés dans la chambre Louis-Philippe, noyés, puis malades tous deux ? Combien de temps Raoul lui-même était-il resté enfermé dans le cachot des communards, avant l'atroce dénouement que nous connaissons ? Je ne pouvais que difficilement l'imaginer. Plusieurs jours. Peut-être dix. Peut-être moins. Peut-être plus. Je ne disposais que d'indices vagues à ce sujet, tous issus du témoignage du Persan, malheureusement mort peu après la visite que je lui avais rendue. Quant à Darius, il n'avait guère tardé à le suivre dans la tombe…

J'étais cependant certain que plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées entre le retour du Persan chez lui et la visite d'Erik, le Daroga ayant eu le temps, dans l'intervalle, de courir prévenir le juge d'instruction Faure de l'horreur du crime d'Erik, d'être reçu avec mépris et de coucher sur le papier tout ce qu'il savait de l' _amateur de trappes_ , avant de le revoir une dernière fois. Trois semaines s'étaient ensuite écoulées entre cette ultime entrevue et la publication de la rubrique nécrologique, le Daroga lui-même me l'avait assuré…

Ne disposant que de ce point de départ, je repris ce fameux journal où, le 1er juin 1881, _L'Époque_ annonçait _Érik est mort_. Trois semaines plus tôt, nous étions le 10 mai, date de la présumée visite du Fantôme à son ami le Daroga. Près de deux mois après le drame de l'Opéra… Et c'étaient les seuls éléments dont je disposais ! Quelques malheureuses dates. L'enlèvement de Christine Daaé et le meurtre de Philippe de Chagny, le 14 mars; la découverte du cadavre du comte trois jours plus tard, le 17… Le retour du Persan chez lui après cette date, puisqu'il avait appris la découverte du corps à son retour _sur le dessus de la terre_ … La libération de Christine Daaé et de Raoul de Chagny plus tard… La guérison du Persan, ensuite… L'instruction de l'affaire Chagny par le juge d'instruction Faure, alors en cours… L'entrevue du Daroga et du magistrat, se soldant par un échec… La rédaction des mémoires… Et la visite d'Érik…

Hélas ! Tous ces événements se déroulaient _sur le dessus de la terre_! Combien aurais-je donné pour savoir ce qui s'était passé _en-dessous_ des calorifères et des mécaniciens diaboliques des entrailles de l'Opéra ! Pour percer les mystères de la chambre Louis-Philippe et assister, fantôme parmi les fantômes, à la libération des amants ! Mais était-ce encore la tragique horreur de Christine qui me préoccupait ? Rien de tout ce que j'avais pu découvrir jusqu'à présent ne m'avait permis d'établir le moindre lien entre le Fantôme et la petite Meg Giry… Celle qui, en 1885, devait devenir impératrice… Rien du tout ! Aucun lien sûr entre les deux affaires !

En mon for intérieur, je me demandais quel aurait dû être l'état d'esprit d'Érik le 24 mars, le jour du bal où se rencontrèrent pour la première fois le baron et la coryphée nouvellement promue… _Avait-il déjà tranquillement découpé son cœur en quatre ?_ Là était toute la question. À vrai dire, je ne parvenais pas à croire qu'au plus profond de son euphorie monstrueuse, Érik ait pu songer à autre chose qu'au bonheur d'être avec « sa femme », Christine Daaé _silencieuse comme une sœur de charité_. Mais après avoir confié celle qu'il avait tant aimée, qu'il aimait tant encore, au vicomte de Chagny, comment Érik aurait-il seulement pu songer à assurer le bonheur d'une autre femme, une petite danseuse de moindre importance, sous le simple prétexte que sa mère lui avait rendu quelques services ? La mort dans l'âme, comme on doit bien le penser, il n'avait songé qu'à _renoncer à_ _toutes les choses du dessus de la terre_ , mettant rapidement en ordre ses affaires avant de bloquer toutes les issues de la demeure du lac…

Non. Je ne parvenais pas à imaginer Érik, dans l'un ou l'autre état, truquer ainsi les amours du baron et de la danseuse, quels que soient mes efforts d'imagination…

Et pourtant… Il m'était également impossible d'imaginer qu'il n'y était pour rien…

Le début de mon enquête débouchait sur une impasse ? Qu'importait ! Il me fallait comprendre comment Henri et Marguerite de Castelot-Barbezac s'étaient rencontrés, puis revus, et enfin aimés, si je voulais un jour mettre un point final à l'aventure du Fantôme de l'Opéra.

Aussi décidai-je de poursuivre mon enquête, en commençant par celle qui, en 1881, était au centre de l'attention de tous les jeunes spectateurs de l'Opéra : Cécile Jammes.

* * *

 **Quelqu'un se souvient de la petite Cécile, celle qui a été si étrangement "fusionnée" avec Meg dans quasi toutes les versions du Fantôme de l'Opéra ? ^^ Il est temps de faire justice à ce personnage honteusement oublié !**


End file.
